Golden Heart
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is Isaktora an Asgardian Goddess. Bella and her husband the Asgardian God Bor are the true rulers of Asgard. Odin plans for war of the nine realms can Isaktora and others she gathers stop him?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

Bella is Isaktora an Asgardian Goddess. Bella and her husband the Asgardian God Bor are the true rulers of Asgard. Odin plans for war of the nine realms can Isaktora and others she gathers stop him?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella was confused. Something wasn't right. She paced her room. Imagines flashed through her mind. Bella's head felt like it was on fire as the moon raised the pain got worse. Bella felt her body burst in fire. All became clear. She knew who she was. Raising her hand to the moonlight she feels her body change. Her hair became silver with a gold streak. Her hair reached the ground. Bella turns to the mirror and looks at her true self. Her eyes were a deep silver like the moon.

She was Isaktora All-Mother Queen of Asgard and wife of Bor All-Father and King of Asgard. She remembered all her children. All 17. Most she had sent to the future to protect them. Some had been killed and then reborn. All because her youngest child wanted the throne. She loved her children and didn't want them to fight. But her youngest did. Going into madness in order to get the Crown of Asgard. Her children she turned into babies and sent them into the future to protect them. When she had to disappear her husband Bor held her son up. As she turned her eldest into a baby and sent him away she didn't know WHEN he was sent too. She just hoped. Bella remembers her youngest son nearly killing them. Isaktora gave her life for his. She sent Bor into the future locking his memories and turning him into a baby like she did all the children. The knowledge that he will remember when he have too gave her peace. Before she turned herself into a baby and hide herself with her powers. With the Moon, Sun and Stars protecting her she was safe.

Now she remembered she needed to get her children. She had watched the news and saw the battle of New York. She knew her youngest son was behind it now. Her oldest under her youngest influence. Isaktora still needed to hide. The Moons light would help hide her presence while the sun made her noticeable when she used her powers. So she could only try and find her children at night.

Isaktora pulled out a compass that would lead her too her children and tell her the current name of her child. It was at the moment pointing into the woods. The name was:

 _Victoria_

Isaktora shook her head of course she would be her daughter. Victoria took after Bor with her red hair. Isaktora walked outside into the woods her hair shinning in the moonlight. She looked around spotting the flash of red.

"Victoria", Isaktora says

"Bella", Victoria says getting ready to launch herself at her

"Remember", Isaktora says hitting Victoria with moonlight

Victoria gasps and looks at her hands. Then at Isaktora.

"Mother!" Victoria says launching herself into Isa's arms

"Shh it is ok Toria my daughter", Isaktora says comforting her daughter

"What happened? All I remember is Odin coming at me with his sword then nothing", Victoria says pulling back

"Oh Toria I saved you. I transformed you into a baby and blocked your memory. Odin can sense us", Isaktora explains

"What happened to everyone else? And Father?" Victoria asks

"I sent them all away like I did you. Some still have memories others need me to unlock them", Isaktora says

"What about Father?" Victoria

"I saved your father too. Turned him into a baby and sent him to the future. I have just found him", Isaktora replies

"Who is he?" Victoria asks

"Edward is Bor your father", Isaktora reveals

"I should have seen it. Now that I know he does look like he did before", Victoria says, "Why doesn't he remember?"

"He doesn't need to know yet. I can't undo the spell. Each of your siblings and father have to remember by themselves. My presence should trigger it. But sometimes not as two of your brothers and one sister have not recognised me", Isaktora says mildly

"Who are they?" Victoria asks

"Jasper and Rosalie and Carlisle", Isaktora says

"That also makes sense conceding how they look. So what do we do now? Odin will try and find us", Victoria says

"I will musk us. Moonlight protects us. Only use your powers during the moonlight. Sunlight could draw Odin too us. Since he has your fathers sceptre", Isaktora says

"What about Heimdall?" Victoria asks

"He would know where we are. But he is loyal to the true rulers of Asgard. He will never betray our location", Isaktora assures her daughter

"So are we going hunting for everyone?" Victoria asks

"Toria this compass will direct us too everyone. But I already know where some are. But we must give them time Daughter. We can't rush this. If we do we are in trouble", Isaktora explains

"I will stay with you Mother. We will do this together", Victoria says firmly

"Come the sun is coming. My body is changing", Isaktora says

Victoria nods as her mothers hair becoming gold like the coming sun with a silver stripe. Hopefully they could find everyone before Odin finds them out…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy and safe New Year everyone**

 **Guess: Who are Isaktora aka Bella's and Bor aka Edward's children?**


End file.
